


It's been 10 Years

by equineaurora



Series: Flufftober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flufftober, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Sex, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Magnus and Alec go away for their 10th Wedding Anniversary.





	It's been 10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, 
> 
> Day 3 of Flufftober: Hot
> 
> I rated this one teen and up cause it's pretty obvious they have sex but it happens off screen. I don't write sex scenes. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or the show or books. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus Lightwood-Bane strolls into the Institute like he owns it. No one even bats an eye anymore as the Warlock strolls through the halls towards the Heads office. Magnus waves at the Shadowhunters he considers friends but doesn’t stop to chat, he’s on a mission. He reaches Alec’s office and knocks, just in case Alec is having a meeting. 

“Come in,” comes the tired voice of his husband who should have been home hours ago. 

Magnus opens the door and slips inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a snap. 

Alec looks up and frowns when he sees Magnus, “shit, what time is it?” he asks, grabbing his phone to look at the time and cussing again. “Magnus, I’m so sorry. There was a massive demon attack and most of the institute had to be dispatched and I am just now…” Alec looks up at him as Magnus shushes him with one finger to his lips. 

“Finish your report so I can drag you far, far away from all this and Jace and Izzy can deal with it for a few days,” Magnus says, leaning down to kiss him before moving over to the couch and sitting down. 

Alec nods, he quickly finishes his report and sends it off, before he can even stand up Magnus has made a portal and is moving towards him. 

“Eager are we?” Alec asks with a chuckle. 

“It’s not everyday we get to celebrate being married for 10 years in Hawaii, now let’s go. I already sent our bags to our villa,” Magnus says before grabbing Alec’s hand and dragging him through the portal. 

They come out onto a private beach and Alec immediately starts sweating, his dress clothes for New York in winter not exactly appropriate for the beach. “It’s so hot here.” he says, starting to untie his tie. 

Magnus slaps his hands away, “now, now, none of that unless I am the one taking your clothes off.” 

Alec blushes and wipes his brow with his sleeve, “but i’m going to overheat and pass out,” he protest. 

Magnus just smirks and drags Alec inside the villa and pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him he leans down and kisses Alec’s lips. “Well we can’t have that now can we,” he whispers, starting to untie Alec’s tie without breaking the kiss. Magnus gets the tie off and unbuttons Alec’s dress shirt all by feel as his tongue and Alec’s have a war for dominance in each others mouths. 

Alec soon returns the favor by starting to undress Magnus, both of them hot for a entirely different reason now. 

Afterwards Magnus is laying on top of Alec, sweaty skin sticking together but both too blissed out to move. When Magnus can finally move again he sits up and smiles at Alec, “bath?” he suggests. 

“Sounds good,” Alec responds, sitting up as well. 

Magnus stands up first and holds a hand out to Alec, who takes it, and he pulls his husband off the bed and leads the way to the bathroom. Too impatient to fill the tub the mundane way Magnus snaps his fingers and a hot bubble bath that smells of sandalwood is ready for them. 

Alec gets in first, moaning as the hot water soothes aching muscles from earlier activities. 

Magnus steps in and sinks down into the hot water, taking his place between Alec’s legs with his back against his husbands chest. With another snap of his fingers two wine glasses appear, he picks his up and Alec does the same. Magnus clicks his glass to Alec’s, “Happy Anniversary Angel.” 

“Happy Anniversary Babe, it’s been a wonderful ten years and I look forward to plenty more,” Alec responds before taking a sip of his wine. 

When the wine is gone Magnus snaps his fingers and a washcloth appears, he turns in the water and starts cleaning Alec up. Alec just closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling. When Magnus is done Alec takes the cloth from him and returns the favor. Once they are both clean they stand up and Magnus produces towels for both of them. Once dry Magnus leads Alec back to the bed were they both fall onto their respective sides before rolling so they were cuddling. “Good night Angel, I love you.” Magnus mummers sleepily. 

“Good night Babe, I love you too,” comes the reply before both men drift off to sleep. Safe and warm in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
